Stonemoor
Stonemoor is a major city appearing as the main setting for the second season of Criminal Case and the collaboration of fanon writers UnknownGamez and CoolCCMystery. Located in the country of Scotland, Stonemoor is an ancient city stuck in the past, featuring ancient towns and olden technologies. A total of sixty-five cases are situated across the city, which is composed of eleven districts. The Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Stonemoor. Locations and Regions Stonemoor features a total of sixty-five cases and eleven unique regions each with their own scenery and composition. Lake Town Lake Town is the first district in Stonemoor. It features a suburban district that features rickety neighbourhoods, train stations and Stonemoor Lake, the place where the district's name came from. It also features a mafia-ridden area filled with mobsters. As the mafia aren't easily trusted and the burning of evidence to connect with the mafia's crimes, it casts heavy suspicion on Valentina Panzica as she works to prove that she can be trusted as the team's consultant. Cases #1-#6 are located here. Rose Petal Avenue Rose Petal Avenue is the second district in Stonemoor. It features a saucy district that features dodgy dives, melodic cabarets and lacy brothels as well the famous street named Pierre Corner, which features the largest establishment in the district, owned by coroner Alexandre Pierre. The district focuses on a serial killer, dubbed "The Crimson Rose" by journalist Molly Hooper, who targets and kills clients of those in prostitution employ within the various brothels in the district, as well reveals more of Alexandre's past in Rose Petal Avenue. Cases #7-#12 are located here. Smoky Heights Smoky Heights is the third district in Stonemoor. It features a series of factories, workshops, museums and the famously popular Smoky Gears Inventor's Cafe, the place for all inventors to discuss their latest ideas and inventions. It also features several protests across the district against the thriving technology advancements in the district, which leads to a violent conflict between the inventors and Luddites, which pulls inventor Emilio Fernandez into the war for the beliefs of technology while also focusing on his upcoming marriage to Judge South. Cases #13-#18 are located here. Bridgeport Bridgeport is the fourth district of Stonemoor. It features a district of finance filled with thriving banks, businesses from family owned to wealthily invested and the well known Bridgeport Bank that also serves as the city's stock exchange. It also reveals a mysterious serial thief that's going around to snoop into people's vaults and stealing their money, leaving playing cards behind as a message. It also goes into Chief Flanagan's past concerning his connections with the district. Cases #19-#24 are located here. Green Haven Green Haven is the fifth district in Stonemoor. It features a number of cultural regions melded into one with the various neighbourhoods, restaurants and tourist attractions that makes up the district. It also features the fabled statue of the various nationalities that's centralized in the district. The peace here is soon interrupted by the multiple feuds that has erupted between several different communities in the district. This also forces April to face her past among the community in order to restore peace. Cases #25-#30 are located here. Midnight Hollow Midnight Hollow is the sixth district in Stonemoor. It features a district filled with castles, haunted hotels, lonely graveyards and the mysterious Shadow Hollow Woods, presumed to have supernatural creatures lurking in it. Believed to be a murderous and violent beast called the “Hellhound”, this serial killer is seen to be kidnapping their various victims and mutilating them alive. This makes Valerie Ashworth reveal her past that lies in the legends of Midnight Hollow. Cases #31-#36 are located here. Swan River Swan River is the seventh district in Stonemoor. It features a beautiful neighbourhood for the rich on the banks of Swan River, where the district got its name from. It also features gorgeous mansions, beautiful city views and soft coastal sights to see. It also shows the secrets of the elite life as a mysterious thief constantly steals treasured items from people at parties hosted by a mysterious host. This also brings back the past of Fleur Harrison, who wishes for the upper class society to stop being so ignorant of people's lives. Cases #37-#42 are located here. Crimson Canyon Crimson Canyon is the eighth district in Stonemoor. It features a desert-like district in the form of the wondrous Crimson Canyon. It also features small desert towns, marvellous haciendas, animal filled farms and the dreaded Stonemoor Prison, where many prisoners quake in fear. After Daniel Hartmann was kidnapped by a notorious kidnapper known for killing any and all witnesses to their work, Daniel's sister Helena soon uncovers a kingpin who may be behind Daniel's disappearance and Helena's past. Cases #43-#48 are located here. Granite Meadow Granite Meadow is the ninth district in Stonemoor. It features a mountainside district with soft snow capped peaks, grassy meadows, lakes and isolated chalets. It also features the famous cabin that one of the city's founders had built. Following the criminal kingpin's plans that started with Daniel Hartmann, the team end up hunting down an assassin working for the kingpin under the aliases of a heinous serial killer. The team also discover more about Spencer Ashworth's past with his friend and aspiring journalist Molly Hooper. Cases #49-#54 are located here. Breakspear Boulevard Breakspear Boulevard is the tenth district in Stonemoor. It features a district crowned by the city's Town Hall and a good number of political townhouses and ballrooms, glamorous parks, the city's Courthouse and many small magazine writing headquarters, as well a memorial of the city's founding fathers. The team soon find out more about the organization led by the kingpin that caused kidnappings and murder all for political influence and the fall of the current mayor, Idris Moonlight, as they vow to put a stop to the organization's plans. Cases #55-#60 are located here. The Blood Kingdom Formerly Fairview Hills, The Blood Kingdom is the eleventh and final district in Stonemoor. It features an industrial district with a number of factories, parks, small neighbourhoods and bleak streets that is crowned by the city's most fabled Stonemoorian Clock Tower that stands in the center of the whole city. This district was overtaken by The Crimson Eye, a criminal organization planning to take over Stonemoor. Cases #61-#65 are located here. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Cities